So far, no wide spectrum disinfection/sterilization cleaners have been used in public and family areas, with the exception of cleaners with powder type bleaches. The bleaches possess significant disadvantages: are very corrosive, which results in varying degrees of damage to the appliances and equipment in family and public places; generate chlorinated organic compounds when reacted with organic compounds in environment, some of which are highly toxic and probable human carcinogens; release strong pungent odor, which is harmful to human health, especially when applied in a large area, where the strong pungent smell is far beyond the range that people can bear.
A low concentration of hydrogen peroxide (HP) does not show strong and fast disinfecting efficacy, and cannot kill bacteria quickly with a high killing efficacy (Table 1); and high concentration HP is very hazardous in case of skin and eye contact, such that HP cannot be used as a disinfectant in common household and public place. Peracetic Acid (PAA) solution is not suitable to be used as a disinfectant cleaner in family and public place because it releases a very strong pungent odor.
TABLE 1Test results of disinfecting efficacy by using of 2% HP.E-ColiStaphylococcus EpidermidisContact time1 minute2 minutes1 minute2 minutesDisinfecting~90%~99%~90%~99%efficacy
Based on the above, it is necessary to develop a low corrosive, non-toxic disinfectant cleaner, with less or no pungent odor, that can kill bacteria, viruses and spores quickly. Such a disinfectant cleaner can be used in the possible outbreak of plague and influenza, as well as heavy disaster places for large area disinfection to stop the outbreaks and spread of plague and influenza. Since such a disinfectant cleaner is not toxic and has no strong pungent odor, it will not affect the health of rescue workers or rescue personnel.